Rollerskating
by calleigh4ever
Summary: Will descides to take Emma rollerskating for one of their dates!


Title: Rollerskating

Author: calleigh4ever

Rating: M

Pairing: Will/Emma

Disclaimer: Fox and Ryan Murphy own Glee. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

Note: This was written for a prompt from Tanja. This is for you Sissy!

Special Thanks: To my baby Sarah for really helping me a whole lot with this one ! Forever and always!

Will teaches Emma to rollerskate

Will was taking Emma's hand, pulling her closer to his body, hugging her. His lips found her forehead, grazing it lightly, before pulling back, looking into her eyes and seeing her bright smile and the happy sparkle in her eyes. Never in his 30 years had he been so happy. Never would he have guessed, he would be satisfied with just holding the woman he loved, knowing she was close. He knew Emma was still a little reserved concerning their newly found intimacy and needed time to come to terms with it, but he didn't mind giving her all the time she needed, because just being with her also brought the brightest smile onto his lips.

"You look beautiful today, honey!" he whispered into her ear, grazing her earlobe with his lips while he was talking, sending a shudder down Emma's spine. As to not get too flusteres Emma poked Will into the ribs, drawing a little back, looking him into the eyes. "What have you planned for today? Am I dressed correctly, because as you refused to tell me where we're going I didn't know what to wear!" she inquired curiously. Will leaned closer again, kissing her temple and just reassured her that she was dressed perfectly in her light yellow summer dress and her matching Mary-Janes, having put on a red belt around her slender waist.

When Will looked into Emma's eyes again, he saw curiosity in there but also so much love, and he still couldn't believe how lucky he was, she was allowing him be her boyfriend. He was doing his best to treat her like the princess she was and making her feel as special as she deserved to feel.

He was really nervous about the surprise he had planned for her today, because he didn't know how she would react to it. Her fear of germs had gotten so much better since she had started seeing a therapist, but he was afraid there would be too many people at the place he was going to take her. He also knew they wouldn't be able to go about this like one normally would, so he had planned in a little detour to the place.

Will took Emma's hand into his once more, grabbed a neatly folded cardigan and her purse, leading her outside to his car. Emma pulled a little on his hand, attempting one last time to find out where he was taking her. She knew how she could get anything out of Will as she had learned quickly a good hair flip and a pout on her lips would turn him into jelly and he'd tell her anything she wanted to know. Slowly letting her hand find her hair and moving her head a little, she flipped her hair back, letting her lips move into the most perfect pout he had ever seen.

Will violently shook his head, the determination to not succumb to her methodes clearly visible on his face. Gripping her hand thighter into his he he pulled her to the car, gentelmanly opening the door for her and dropping one last tender kiss on her cheek before he rounded the car and climbed in on his side, buckling up before starting the car. They drove in silence, Emma's hands folded neatly in her lap and Will's hands gripping the stearing wheel thightly out of anticipation of Emma's reaction to his planned surprise.

Emma's smile fell when Will made a left onto the parking lot of a mall. She hated nothing more than malls. Malls were dirty and too many people were there, spreading their germs all over the place and getting new germs all over themselves. Her hand grabbed Will's which was still at the stearing wheel and she squeezed thightly turning around to look at him with fearfilled eyes. Will parked the car and leaned over to Emma, cupping her cheek in his hand, his touch visibly calming her down. Will leaned over to her, brushing his lips lightly with his, finding a willing participant in Emma.

Seperating after their lungs screamed for fresh air Will got out of the car, jogged around it quickly and gentlemanly opened the door for Emma, taking her hand into his, stroking it with his thumb as he locked the car, after closing the door. Sneaking his arm around Emma's waist, he drew her closer, getting into as much body contact with her as he could in such a public place. His hand was placed safely on her side and his fingers made light circles along the yellow fabric of her dress, distracting Emma enough from her fear of malls.

Leading her along the gravelly path to the entrance, he held the door open for her, guiding her into the first shop on the right side. Emma could see it was a shop which sold everything you could need for making different kinds of sports. She could see tennis raquets, soccer balls and hockey sticks in the display and looked at Will curiously as what he could want in that show, and most of all why he would bring her here while they were on a date.

Again opening the door for her, he guided her to the far right corner of the shop, to a little dispay case and Emma's eyes lit up, as she saw what was in there. Turning around to Will she couldn't hide her bright smile and she wound her arms around Will's neck, hugging him thightly. Will called a sales person to them and told him he had reserved a pair of the rollerskates in Emma size and they were here to try them on to see if they fit.

As the sales man handed Will the skates he motioned for Emma to sit down and bent down onto his knees, unfastening the straps of her yellow Mary-Janes and then gently sliding on the rollerskates, fastening them. "Perfect fit!" he smiled proudly up at her. Emma's eyes widened when she looked properly at the skates them being a bright yellow, perfectly matching her summer dress. At the sides on her ankles, she could see two interlacing hearts out of rhinestones. Smiling widely at Will, he got up and helped her to also stand. Since she had never been on rollerskates, she was very unsteady and held on thight on Will's arms, who let his hands glide to her hips, steadying her there, making her once again feel safe in his arms.

Emma's eyes widened as Will loosened his grip on her hips a little and took a step back, making her stand on her own. Emma's grip on his arms got thighter, pulling him back in, making his arms go around her, bringing their body into full contact, the rollerskates giving Emma a little more height than usual, aligning her mouth directly with Will's. Taking the opportunity Will's mouth found Emma's and he let his lips glide over hers tenderly. When he felt her tongue glide softly over his bottom lip he was more than surprised and almost let go of her. Adjusting fast to this bolder side of Emma he opened his mouth and let his tongue meet hers in a tender caress.

They both forgot where they were, as the kiss heated up and their tongues duelled in a now well known fight. Will's hands found their way around Emma to her back, pulling her still closer to his body, feeling her breasts pressed flush against his chest. As he let one of his hands find her side and slowly making its way upwards he heard a slight cough coming from next to him and pulled back to investigate the origin of said cough.

Slowly he opened his eyes and breathing heavily he turned his head to find the sales man standing next to them shaking his head and looking slightly disgusted before turning around and leaving the happy couple alone again. Will tunred to Emma, just to catch the slight blush of beeing caught on her cheeks before she burried her head in his chest, her body shaking as she started to laugh and mumbled "Gosh, that was embarassing!" Will just nodded in confirmation and gently guided her down into the chair again, bending down and untying her skates and carefully putting them into their box before putting the yellow Mary-Janes onto Emma's feet again holding his hand out to help her up once more.

Never letting go of her hand he guided her to the register, slipping his credit card over to the sales woman standing there and paying for the skates and then going back to the parking lot where he opened the door for Emma again. When she was in her seat and extended her hand to get her seatbelt Will's hand moved quicker and he gripped the belt in his hand and moving the safety device around her body purposfully grazing her breast on his way, clicking it into place. Quickly placing a kiss on her lips he pulled back, leaving her with an open mouth and wide eyes as he shut the car door and jogged around to the drivers side, getting in and smirking at her.

Emma still had the same expression on her face, when Will started the car and began driving to their next destination. From time to time Will glanced over to Emma's side of the car and he could see that she was fighting with the urge to reach over to him, as her hands were wringing with each other in her lap, her eyes fixated straight ahead onto the road. A devilish smirk formed on his lips as he parked the car in their new destination right in front of the skating rink. Before he got out of the car he let his finger graze slightly along Emma's arm, getting out really fast, leaving Emma behind more frustrated than before, glaring at him as he went around the car to open her door and offering her his hand to get out.

They walked to the trunk of the car together getting their skates and entering the building, Will paying the entrance fee for both of them. Once they were inside they sat down on a bench farthest away from the crowd and Will bent down again and helped Emma put on her skates, taking his opportunity and slowly caressing her leg on the way. Emma's leg twitched at that and she pulled it away hastily glaring once more at Will, not knowing what she could do to get him back for his teasing. Will sat down next to her and tied his own skates, standing up and offering Emma his hands to hold onto.

Emma didn't know how to stand up because the skates kept rolling away making Will laugh a little at the cuteness of her frustrated face, letting his hands slide to her hips, nad pulling her upwards, safely setting her onto her feet and not letting go of her so she wouldn't fall. Emma smiled thankfully at him and attached her hands to his upper arms and not letting go again because the last thing she wanted, even though her therapy helped her a lot, was to end up on the dirty floor.

Will circled around her and got right behind her, his hands never leaving her hips, still steadying her. Starting to move forward slowly he pushed her to the rink, opening the gate for her while never letting go of her, making her feel safe like she always felt when he was around.

Pushing her around like that for several rounds until she got a little more comfortable on the skates. When a big smile spread all over her face he could tell that she was more comfortable and he moved around her, to her front, never letting go of her hips. Will was now skating backwards pulling Emma with him. His hands slowly gliding to her shoulders and down her arms until he had her hands firmly in his own, now pulling her like that.

Each round they did Emma got more and more comfortable and about ten rounds later she felt like she could try going on her own, which was working very well considering she had never been on the skates before. They were going slow but in a steady pace and Will skated a little in front of her, wanting to impress her and spinning around a little, showing off his skating skills, making Emma giggle in delight, as she forgot all about the other people around them.

Emma now was really comfortable on her skates and she took Will's hand again and they skated for a little while longer next to each other, Will sometimes hightening his pace and skating around Emma, but his hands never leaving her body. After almost an hour of skating Will pulled Emma off of the skating rink and brought her to the bench they were on before when putting on their skates "Give me one minute beautiful and I'll be right back!" he whispered into her ear, leaving a kiss on her forehead and skating away from her.

When he arrived back several minutes later he had a backpack in his hands and sat down next to Emma, opening the bag, elicting curious glances from Emma who tried to look what he had brought. What he got out of the bag, was, to Emma's surprise a box securely wrapped in aluminium foil as to not get any germs on it. Emma's hands went to her heart as she gave Will a loving look leaning slightly against him as he handed her a piece of PB&J which was neatly cut into two pieces. Accepting it she brought the sandwich to her mouth biting into it and moaning out of delight. "Gosh, Will, that has to be the best PB&J I have ever had!"

As they had finished eating Will quickly stored the box away and got up, leaving Emma once more alone to bring his backpack to the car, returning in no time to take her hand again and bringing her back to the rink. Will let go of Emma since she was so confident that she even skated around him a little, but mostly still keeping one hand on him, Will was sure she did this on purpose to tease him for everything he had done to her that day already.

After several more rounds around the rink Emma noticed one lace on her rollerskates had gotten loose and she felt confident enough to try relacing it while she kept on skating. Bending down she didn't notice that her dress rode up in her back exposing more of her to the crowd as she would have liked. Will noticed the skirt of her dress riding up and couldn't helt but admire the view he was granted, before he quickly skated behind her covering her from the eyes of everybody else. His hands gripped her hips as he got very close to her just now noticing in which position they were right now. Emma bent over with Will close behind her, gripping her hips. Seeing his opportunity to tease Emma a little more he ground his hips lightly into her bottom, letting her know he was there and that he wasn't completely unaffected by her. Emmas head spun around a shocked look on her face as soon as she felt him against her barely clad behind and she quickly got up, catching on and desciding to give him some of his own medicine, she ground her behind into his hips. Will being completely caught by surprise stumbled and lost his footings, falling smack on his bum unfortunately pulling Emma with him to the floor as he was still clutching her hips. Sitting on the floor with Emma in his lap Will started to shake from laughter. Emma soon recomposed herself, joining into his laughter. Getting up again Will dusted Emma's dress off, purposefully letting his hands linger on her body longer than necessary.

Emma acted shocked as his hands brushed her behind, but secretly she was really enjoying all the attention she was getting from Will. Playfully batting his hand away she started to skate again, urging Will to follow her. At this point Will began to feel the effects the teasing and the being that close to Emma had on him and he adjusted his pants uncomfortably, following Emma like a lost puppy with a lustful gleam in his eyes. Rather quickly catching up to her, he circeled her again, letting his hands slide along her body, finding a place behind her again, so her back was touching his front once more. His arms circeled around her, resting comfortably on her stomach, pulling her closer to his body, to let her feel the effects she has on him. Upon feeling the beginning of his arousal Emma gasped and bucked backwards slightly, finding his hands with hers, covering them.

Slowly guiding them to a far away corner of the rink Will spun Emma around in his arms so that she was now facing him, his hands firmly placed against her hips, as if he was afraid she'd run away if he let go of her. Emma's head tilted upwards, so that she could look into his eyes, as she felt him pulling her closer. Her lips found his on their own accord, slowly sliding her tongue against his bottom lip, coaxing him into opening his own mouth too, starting a battle for dominance. Will's grip on her hips got thighter as his arousal grew further, pressing himself firmly against her. Spinning the around so Emma's back was against the wall Will let one of his hands glide downwards slowly, gripping her bottom and squeezing her through the skirt of her dress. Emma moaned into his mouth grinding a little into him which made Will moan in return. His hand slid lower still until it found Emma's bare thigh, caressing her flesh with his thumb before sliding upwards and going under her skirt, all the while making sure that his actions weren't visible for the other people on the rink. He felt Emma buckle in his arms, her legs getting unsteady, so she had to grip his shoulders really hard to not fall down. Will's grip on her behind thightened so he could hold her up as he let his thumb slip under the hem of her panties, caressing her slightly the kiss all the while intensifying. Emma let her tongue glide over Will's one last time before pulling back and attaching her lips to his neck, kissing her way to his pulse point, sucking lightly. Will's head fell to her shoulder as he let out quite a loud moan, his arousal getting more and more prominent.

Just as Emma felt Will's hand going under her leg and she felt him raise it to bring it around his hips they could hear the cracking of the loudspeakers as the music was lowered and a mans voice interrupted their heavy makout session "Attention, attention, we would like to remind all patrons that there are children present at this venue and we would be thankful if your actions remained age appropriate! Again, there are children present so keep your actions age appropriate! Thank you for your attention and now go back to having fun!"

Will and Emma both pulled back from each other mortified looks on their faces. Clearly the man had meant them and they both blushed furiously, Emma's head falling to Will's shoulder burrying it there. "Gosh, that is embarassing!" he could hear her muffled voice, his arousal had left with the voice that came from the loudspeakers. Still breathing a little faster they just held onto each other for a little while longer until they had completely calmed down and Will was the first one to skate a little back, taking Emma's hand into his again and pulling her behind him, on her skates.

Before Emma knew what was happening, Will had pulled her to the exit and again to their little bench, kneeling in front of her, so he could untie her skates. While untieing them with one hand he let his other hand find her ankles and drew lazy circles on there with the fingers of his other hand. As he was looking up he saw that Emma had her eyes closed and her mouth was slightly opened, puffs of air leaving it, clearly enjoying what he was doing to her and probably imagening so much more.

After having put her yellow Mary-Janes onto her again he sat down next to her changing into his normal shoes quickly, picking the two pairs of skates up and carrying them out to the car, storing them safely in the trunk again. Once he had helped Emma into her seat and dropped a quick kiss onto her hair again he hurried around the car, getting into the drivers seat and starting the car, not noticing that the skirt of Emma's dress had ridden up dangerously high as she got into the car.

Emma turned on the radio so the drive back home would go over more quickly as she still was turned on from their heavy make out session on the rink and couldn't wait for them to be alone in the safety of her condo so she could kiss him again and he could continue touching her like he had on the rink. And secretly she was hoping all this would lead to him staying over at her place, which would be no problem, because he already had several spare clothes at her place as she did at his.

As Will had to stop at a red light he glanced over at Emma, gasping as he saw how high her skirt had ridden, exposing almost all of her legs to his view. His mouth opened and closed quickly and he licked his suddenly very dry lips. Emma kept looking out of the window, as if she didn't know what was happening, surpressing a devilish smirk. As the traffic light turned green he focused on the street again and tried to get the images out of his head as to not crash the car and bring them home safely. Emma kept looking out of the window, humming along to the song that was playing on the radio but extending her arm and letting her hand come into contact with Will's thigh, elicting a gasp out of him, as she rubbed lazy circles on there.

His eyes closed momentarily as his arousal became apparent again, but immediately scolding himself for bringing them in danger by closing his eyes and trying to forget Emma's hand on his thigh, which was inching higher and higher with each circle she made. His breathing was ragged as she grazed his crotch with the tips of her fingers on the next circle making him grip the stearing wheel so thight that his fingers turned white. Emmas hand moved slightly to fully cup him in her hand, as she let her thumb glide over his hardened member still confirmed inside his jeans. Squeezing him she could hear him moan loudly and felt his hips bucking into her hand searching for release but she was intent on not giving it to him just yet since he had teased her earlier on the ride to the rollerskating rink.

Suddenly removing her hand and returning it to her lap, she could hear Will hiss in disappointment, his eyes searching her face, almost begging her to continue. This made Emma giggle and she stubbornly continued looking outside the window, watching the familiar houses of her neighborhood fly by as she couldn't await the second they finally pulled into the parking space outside her condo.

As Will pulled into the parking space right infront of Emma's door he let out a sigh of relieve and quickly untucked his shirt as to cover his still very prominent arousal. Getting out of the car he uncomfortably walked around to Emma's side, opening the door for her, and letting his hands glide up her legs, as she moved around to get out. Her eyes closed involuntarily and a sharp breath escaped her mouth. Will's hand left her body as quickly as it had touched her and he took her hand in his helping her out of the car.

He pulled her behind him in fast steps to her front door as he was really eager to continue what they had started on the rollerskating rink. Quickly taking her keys out of her hand he unlocked the door, pulling Emma inside and to his surprise he found himself pressed against the door by Emma who eagerly attacked his mouth, pushing her tongue inside his. Her hands found their way to his broad chest, playing with his top buttons. His hands found her thighs again, picking her up and spinning them around so that her back hit the door as her legs circeled around his waist. Finding his way under the skirt of her dress again he grazed her bottom lightly with his fingers, his thumb slipping into the back of her panties once more.

Her shakey fingers hastily begun unbuttoning his shirt as she wanted to feel his skin against hers as quickly as possible. Not being as careful as usual she accidentally ripped off some of his buttons, her face forming a perfect "O" like it so often did. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Will! I'll sew that back on for you! Just give me a minute!" trying to untangle her legs from around Will's waist she felt his grip thighten on her and leaning his face close whispering into her ear "Honey, don't! I have to say you ripping my clothes is kinda really hot!" and to emphasize his point he ground his middle into her again, letting her feel exactly how hot he thought it was.

Emma's mortified face about ripping something relaxed and turned into a devilish smirk "Is that so?" she inquired and as she saw Will's eyes brighten and his smile widen she quickly moved her hands to both sides of his shirt, pulling them to the outside succesfully ripping his shirt completely and throwing it carelessly onto the floor next to them.

Will's eyes grew wide at this action and his hips ground into Emma, pressing her more firmly against the front door. Her hands went to his chest once more, now feeling his flesh under her fingers, stroking his abs and moving upwards grazing his nipple with her fingernail, making him moan into her shoulder. She felt one of his hands travelling from her bottom up to her back, pulling her dress upwards. Emma's hands raised over her head, as she understood what Will's intention was and he discarded her of her dress, dropping it next to his ripped shirt. Slowly sliding his hands downwards again, along her still outstretched arms, he let the tips of his fingers glide over her collarbones, down to her breasts, grazing her hard nipples through her bra, with his nails running along her stomach, his pinkie dipping into her bellybutton.

Emma was writhing against him, anticipating his next move as his fingers steadily slid downwards, grazing the hem of her panties. For the first time he noticed that the silky material was also yellow, matching her whole outfit. He let his fingers dip into the front of the yellow material, finding the heat that was coming from between her legs, his index finger lightly grazing along her opening, parting her folds. Her head fell to his shoulder as he entered her with one finger, going in as deep as he could reach. He let his thumb find her clit, drawing lazy circles around it as his finger found a steady pace going in and out of her making her toss around in his arms to a point where he almost had trouble holding her with one arm, but somehow he managed. She was nearing her release in a fast pace, as he could tell since she bit down hard on his shoulder while moaning loudly.

Will was still shocked how loud Emma sometimes got while they were being intimate. He had expected her to be a very quiet one, because she was always so calm and almost shy when they were at school but the sexual tension she had built up over all those years had gotten the better of her once she got comfortable with the physical act of their relationship.

He could feel her walls clamp around his fingers, her small body shaking in his arms as she cried out his name in release. Her hips bucking wildly, as he didn't stop pumping his fingers into her, sliding a second finger into her wet center. His thumb was still occupied with her clit and she came again crying out even louder than the first time, making him rock hard inside his jeans, to a point where it was really uncomfortable for him.

Emma slumped against him as she tried to get her breathing under control again, her fingers finding the red spot on Will's shoulder, caressing it softly as if she wanted to make it go away through that. Lifting her head and looking into Will's eyes she smiled at him and rocked her hips silghtly against his arousal, which she could clearly feel through his pants. Will finally removed his hand from inside her and let it travel up to his mouth licking it clean, moaning in appreciation at the sweet taste of Emma. Her eyes grew wide at his move and as he removed his hand from his mouth and let it find her bottom again in order to hold her up properly she let her mouth find his, tasting the sweet mixture of his mouth and her arousal that still lingered there.

Emma ground her hips into Will's arousal once more, making him buck into her, letting her feel exactly how hard he was. Will steadied his grip on her bottom and Emma's legs thightened around his waist, as he got off of the wall and took some tentative steps in the direction of her bedroom, because he didn't want to have sex with her in her hallway against the front door. As hot as their little interlude of him pleasuring her had been he knew she would appreciate it, if he took her to bed. Emma's mouth found Will's neck again, sucking the flesh gently into her mouth and then smoothing her tongue gently over the broken skin. Raising her head she looked at the mark she had left, her eyes glowing in delight as if she was looking at the greatest piece of art the world had ever seen.

On his way to the bedroom Emma kept distracting Will as she was running her hands all over his torso, slowly gliding downwards to the top of his jeans, caressing his flesh lightly. Her hands found the button on his jeans, undoing it and slipping her pinkie inside the denim fabric, making Will's knees weak and he had to lean against the doorframe of the bedroom so he was able to support himself and Emma and not fall down onto his knees.

Emma drew her hand back and let it rest lightly on his back so he could collect himself again and bring them safely to the bed, where he gently lay Emma down and crawled up her body, his mouth starting at the hem of her panties, licking his way upwards, along her stomach, sucking her through her bra, as his hands moved to her back unclasping it quickly and pulling it off of her body, his mouth quickly found it's way to her now bare nipple again. Her hands found his back, drawing him closer but urging him upwards until his mouth found hers, their tongues immediately battling. Her hands found his jeans again, lowering the zipper, pushing her hand inside his boxers, cupping him in her hand.

Will couldn't take anymore since their little session in the hallway had him so turned on that Emma's touch almost pushed him over the edge. His hand reached downwards and pulled her hand hastily out of his boxers as to not embarrass himself in front of her. instead guiding her hand in between her own legs he nudged her fingers to move and stroke herself his fingers never leaving hers, guiding her movements. He let his mouth travel to her breast again, sucking her nipple gently into her mouth, from time to time softly biting on it to highten her pleasure.

When she was wildly bucking against their hands he let his fingers slide inbetween hers, searching for her entrance with his middle finger, slowly sliding it inside once more. As he could feel the beginning of yet another orgasm he pulled his finger out of her, Emma's hips chasing after his finger, her hand desperately trying to pull his hand back onto her. After one look in Emma's lustfilled eyes he gave in, guiding both of their hands back to her middle, letting his middle finger interwine with her own and pushing both of their fingers inside. This new sensation of having two different fingers inside her, had Emma instantly writhing under him again, screaming his name in release.

Having seen Emma climax in the last half hour for three times already didn't help Will's situation at all. He was still beyond hard almost to a point where it got painful. Getting up to remove his boxers, his hardened member begging for attention, he crawled back up Emma's body again. Emma was still panting from her last climax, but had a hopeful look in her eyes to experience all the beautiful sensations once more and this time together with Will. Will knew he wouldn't last long so as he slid inside of Emma he let his finger travel between their bodies again, stimulating her so she would be able to climax with him together. Emmas senses were so sensitive from their earlier actions that she came as soon as she could feel Will's warm release spilling inside of her.

Will fell heavily onto her as they panted together, trying to regain their normal breathing pattern. Will's eyes were closed as he breathed Emma in, nuzzling his nose gently against her earlobe whispering words of love to her. After several minutes of quietly lying on Emma, Will made an attempt of pulling out of her an drolling off of her as to not squish her, but Emma's grip on him just thightened and her legs found their way around him as to tell him to stay a little while longer in their intimate embrace.

Emma loved these quiet times of the afterglow after their lovemaking the most. Feeling their spent bodies resting against each other, him still completely embedded inside her, the only movements being their heavy breathing, and ocassionally their mouth found each other in sweet and gentle kisses. These moments made Emma believe that there was a heaven on earth. A place she felt nothing but safe and satisfied. After she had been able to let go of many of her fears she had found this place in the arms of Will Schuester.


End file.
